highschoolofthedeadfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Miki Yamamoto
Miki Yamamoto (三木山本, Yamamoto Miki) is a main character in the fan fiction Family of the Dark: Dark Days, along with her rival and former-friend, Ami Tokugawa, and the allies she meets along the way. Appearance Miki has shoulder-length brown hair that she usually keeps in a ponytail, and it isn't until the Outbreak that it changes. During her escape from Fujimi High, the shock of the events turns a portion of her fringe white, and she later on leaves it styled in a loose plait. Her eyes are green, one being darker than the other. At the start of the fan fiction, she is seen wearing the Kyuube High uniform, which conists of a mauve jacket over a dark navy skirt, a white button-down shirt underneath the jacket, a tie that is a darker mauve than the jacket, and a symbol on the end of the tie, which is the school's emblem – a small hawk perched on a branch. Underneath her uniform is her black two-piece bikini. Later on, she changes her uniform for her bikini, a black jacket, black three-quater pants, a white belt, and a pair of black converses. Her build is somewhere in between slender and athletic, and she is around 164cm tall. Personality Miki's personality is quite laid back and relaxed, and she tends to take it a little far when she skips school and ignores most of her classes. She is quite talented in her P.E. classes but lacks the same attention span in her other ones. She tends to use sarcasm when she's angry and deliberately disobeys her father after she and her brother had found out he had cheated on their mother. She tends to say a few words oddly because of her slight Irish accent, and is sometimes embarrassed by it. On some occasions (example, when she is drunk) she uses sayings that involve being Irish in them, such as "Kiss me, I'm Irish." History Miki has always been the kind of girl that prefers to sleep rather than work, and no one sees her changing this any time soon. According to Mori (while playing 20 Questions with their group) their father had been in a relationship with a woman for a short period of time and left the minute he found out she was pregnant. After that, their father had met their mother, and they lived happily for some ten years. When Miki and Mori were eleven, they caught onto their father's late night returns from work, and around a year later he was found out. Their mother divorced him instantly, as he was cheating on her with his previous girlfriend, and then she started to get depression. From that point on, Mori and Miki had to take on the parental role. Around three years before the Outbreak, their father returned to them and begged their mother to take him back. Desperate and weak, their mother agreed. After that, Miki and Mori were distant from their father and called hm the bane of their existence or simply stayed away from him. A day before the Outbreak, their father told them that his oldest son - the son of his mistress - wanted to get in contact with them. Mori was fast to decline, but Miki required time to think about her decision. She is still unsure about whether or not she wants to call him. Skills and Weapons Miki is a surfer and because of this has good balance. She is also a fast runner, has strong arms and legs, knows how to brawl and has experience with a bow and arrow. Though she starts her escape with a fire extinguisher, her favoured weapons is a bow and arrow when fighting against "them." Trivia *Miki rarely ever comes to school, and will sometimes come with a bikini underneath her uniform on the days her brother convinces her to come. On those days, she apparently plans to go surf at a nearby beach. *Miki knew Takashi Komuro before the Outbreak, but they had barely known each other for about a week. *Miki's name means "flower stalk" in Japanese. *According to the Urban Dictionary, Miki means "new moon" *Because Mori is friends with a pervert, Miki is actually used to being annoyed/targeted by perves. Quotes (To Morita) "I just suffered through mathematics at my school and barely grazed past a detention. I'm not going into another classroom until tomorrow." (To Hiro, after he called her a leprechaun) "I am not short!" "Holy shit. I had not expected this to happen today." (To Hiro) "I be not, perve. Now, desist your infernal poking." "Fine, then! Go die by ravenous hordes of teachers!" "Ah, no offense to the English teacher." Category:Characters Category:Female Characters